Mello Drama
by Mellodonna
Summary: Mello wakes up to find a group of concerned faces after a night spent celebrating. What happens when he remembers what he did?


Mello Drama

"Good morning." Mello woke up to see faces hovering above him. One was concerned, one was disgusted, and one, well, one was Matt.

"You made a completely inordinate amount of noise last night," stated the pissed-off albino. "I found it very hard to sleep."

"Yes," agreed the childish man with the messed-up hair and the bare feet. "We were worried you might be injured."

There were simultaneous snorts from Matt and the fashionable man at the other end of the chain. Mello was glad that diva had elected to wait outside the door, as far away as his tether would let him. He struggled to wake up and think of why everybody was so concerned for him. His brain was fuzzy from lack of sleep and too much vodka. He started to get out of bed and find some chocolate (his usual hangover cure), when he happened to glance at Matt's mischievous face. Suddenly, it hit him. He remembered the cause for the noise, the lack of sleep, and the pair of boxers that were being surreptitiously kicked under the bed by the tousled redhead. He blushed furiously, then took the situation into his own hands in the only way he knew how.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!! What I do in here is my business and mine alone! You have no right to come in here and hover, or to listen in! I'll give you twenty seconds to scram before I start shooting!" He reached to the nightstand for his gun while counting out loud. The albino looked as though he wanted to say something, but he and the man child were quickly swept away by the diva, who really was a pussy, now that Mello thought about it. Matt was the only one remaining.

"Do you want me to leave too?" asked the gamer, cautiously. Mello opened his mouth to agree, but then he paused. Matt's face looked both hopeful and afraid, and Mello knew very well why. Some words had been exchanged between the two of them last night, and he'd be damned if he broke them.

"No," he replied, and inwardly smiled when the nerd's face lit up, "I want you to lock the damn door." Matt hurriedly acquiesced to his request, then made his way over to the bed where, just the night before, the two had moved from being friends to something much more. The look in his eyes was questioning. Mello stared back.

"Strip," ordered the blond. Matt hurriedly tugged off every article of clothing, and stood there, trembling and naked, waiting to see what his next order was. "Come here. I want to cuddle." At that admission from the tough gangster, Matt leaped into the bed, almost smashing his head on the frame. He looked deeply into Mello's eyes.

"Shall we repeat last night?" he asked. Mello said nothing, but instead reached down to stroke Matt's half-hard member. Matt moaned from the pleasure of the sensation, and quickly began some stroking of his own. The two of them gasped and shuddered as the pleasure they gave each other grew and grew.

"Please!" Mello rasped as Matt started playing with his head, "Take me now!"

"But you're not ready!" protested Matt, not wanting to hurt the one who was making him feel so good.

"I don't care!" burst out Mello. "I just want you so badly! Anyways, it hasn't been so long since last time! I'm still ready!"

Matt groaned deeply at the combination of Mello's need, his own pleasure, and the memory of last night. "Fine," he agreed, reaching into the drawer for a condom. Mello took the package from him, savagely tore it open, then stuck the condom in his mouth. Matt stared at him bewilderedly, wondering if he had gone mad. Then, the lithe blond disappeared under the covers. Matt had almost no time to wonder what he was doing before he got hit with an intense wave of pleasure. Mello was putting on the condom with his mouth. Matt gasped and moaned while Mello used his talented tongue to ever so slowly roll the condom up his partner's member. He chuckled softly to himself at the torture he was causing, which caused Matt to thrust his hips toward the vibration. Mello quickly tossed the blankets off the bed, then laid himself next to Matt.

"Now," he whispered into the other's ear, causing him to shiver. Matt did not hesitate. He quickly got to his knees and positioned himself at Mello's entrance. He moved himself around a little, teasing the other and getting his revenge. Mello squirmed with anticipation. Then, Matt thrust his hips forward, burying himself deep. Mello screamed with pleasure and pain. Mat held himself as still as he could to let Mello adjust to him, then he started thrusting. With every thrust, Mello made more and more noise, and Matt drew closer and closer. He grabbed Mello's member and moved his hand up and down the shaft in time with his thrusting. Very quickly, the waves of pleasure sent both of them to the precipice.

"I love you!" They exploded at the same time, covering each other with their seed. Matt collapsed on top of Mello, and they lay panting for a while. Mello then turned his head to look at his lover.

"Jinx," he whispered softly, "you owe me a kiss." The pair locked lips, and kissed long and hard, slowly, they pulled back. Matt looked deeply into Mello's eyes, and whispered to him.

"Happy birthday."


End file.
